


Bad Bitch And Ritchie Rich

by godcanthelpyounow



Category: An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcanthelpyounow/pseuds/godcanthelpyounow
Summary: Bradley is more than a little worried about their future, but luckily he has Bobby there to reassure him.
Relationships: Bobby Zimuruski/Bradley Uppercrust III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: This is all Comi's Fault





	Bad Bitch And Ritchie Rich

On the third Sunday of every month, if the weather is agreeable, Bradley and Bobby skate in a park near the campus. It could barely be called a park, really. It was not much more than an empty field encircled by a paved walkway. A few trees were scattered between the walkway and the surrounding properties, some kids had set up a couple soccer goals, and benches were scattered every few meters along the path. The peeling paint and splintering wood left passersby concerned that the benches would shatter beneath their weight.

Beneath the gentle spring sun, Bradley absentmindedly watched the people they skated past, clinging tightly to his boyfriend’s hand. Bobby was chattering about his friends, reminding Bradley of the dilemma that had been occupying his thoughts for these past few months.

In less than six months, he would be getting his degree. He would be expected to intern beneath his father and spend the next few years learning the ins and outs of running the company. He knew his father would keep him busy, to prevent any “distractions” from causing him to make costly mistakes. And he doesn’t even want to _think_ about his rigidly straight, new-girlfriend-every-week father’s reaction to his long-term boyfriend! He can already hear his father’s lecture on how “love is a weakness” and “commitment will only bog you down”...ugh!

He could only hope his father wouldn’t force them apart.

Shaking his head, Bradley attempted to direct his thoughts down a less depressing route. He had heard from Bobby that PJ and Miss Mochaccino were getting married. He was happy for them. They were sickeningly sweet in the best of ways. He wondered if they would invite him to the wedding. He had never been to a wedding before; would it be like the ones he saw in the movies? All sweet and magical and hopeful and pure?

Would he get to have something like that with Bobby someday?

He hoped so. He hoped Bobby would want to stay with him long enough to see the day that they _could_ get married. He hoped Bobby would want to marry him. He…

He wouldn’t get his hopes up. He knew he was virtually unlovable. The fact that Bobby loves him now is a miracle in itself. Bradley has spent his whole life listening to his father tell him that love was fake (it wasn’t), that it was a tool that people would use to exploit you (Bobby would never do that), Uppercrust men had no need for such sentimental things (Bradley did. He wanted to be loved more than anything.).

Bradley could barely remember what it had been like having his mother around, but what he did remember had been far from pleasant. His parents had always had this tension between them, exacerbated by his mother’s passive aggressive snubs and her sharp wit. His father had often retaliated by bringing home various women that looked just like his mother, mocking his mother and claiming that he would one day replace her with one of them.

His father made good on his word eventually. But not before his mother took half of his assets. And Bradley had been left to deal with the fallout.

“Babe?”

Bradley took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Now was not the time to be thinking about the tragedy that was his childhood. The sun is shining, there’s a nice breeze blowing, and he’s on a wonderful date with his wonderful boyfriend. He should be thinking happy thoughts. He should be focusing on the good things in his life, and how happy he is right now. He should--

“Babe!” Bobby tugged at Bradley’s arm hard enough to make him stumble, breaking him out of his (failing) attempts to focus on happy thoughts. “Bradley, what’s up with you? You’ve been real quiet for a while now, dude.”

“It’s nothing.” Bradley shook his head, struggling to think past the anxiety buzzing in his head. “I’m just...thinking.”

“Anything that makes you this tense isn’t nothing, my dude. Tell ol’ Bobberooni what’s going on in that pretty lil' noggin of yours.” Bobby grinned up at him and he struggled not to choke on his laughter.

“First of all, don't ever say that to me again. It’s just--” Bradley’s mirth is wiped away as his thoughts come rushing back in, threatening to overwhelm him. “I’m just thinking about the future, you know. What we’ll be doing after college, what _I’ll_ be doing. My parents have already got my life planned out for me and I’m trying to figure out where you - _we_ \- fit.”

As he spoke, they slowly came to a stop. A gentle breeze ruffled Bradley’s hair. He kept his gaze lowered even as he clutched at Bobby’s hand.

“We’ve only got a few months until graduation. I’ve told you that my father plans to hire me on as an intern to learn the ins and outs of the company straight out of graduation. But once I’m there, I won't have as much time to spend with you, or our friends, or _my_ friends. And it’ll probably be like that for _years_. What if we grow apart in that time, Bobby? What if you stop loving me, or I stop loving you? What would we do then? You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time, and you continue to be. I don’t want to lose you, Bobby. I--” Bradley realized with no small amount of mortification that his eyes were burning. God, what would his father say? An Uppercrust man showing vulnerability not only in front of another person, but in public! Shameful.

“Babe…” Bobby squeezed his hand. “C’mon, let’s find somewhere quieter to talk about this.”

Bradley struggled to compose himself as Bobby led them to a more secluded area of the park. He and Bobby settled themselves on the grass beneath a large tree that overlooked a small area of the park. Bradley took a deep breath, hugging his knees. He could feel the press of Bobby’s arm over his hunched shoulders, the faint heat of his body beside him. He could hear the chirping birds surrounding them and the faint yells of the kids that came by the park. He could faintly smell the perfume Bobby wore when he didn’t feel like showering that day. Bradley switched his attention between these things until he no longer felt like crying.

“I'm sorry for making a scene, babe…” Bradley sighed and lay his head on Bobby’s shoulder.

“Bradley, baby, sugar pie, sweet cheeks, honey cakes, you should _never_ apologize for telling me how you feel. I'll stop what I'm doing and listen to you any time. I love you, man.” Bradley sniffled. “I'm as uncertain about our future as you are. I always figured that we would end up seeing each other less often once you started working and it scares me. I'll miss waking up late with you and having lunch with you every day and our movie nights. But Bradley, baby,” Bobby cupped his cheeks and tugged his face up so they were looking each other in the eye, “if we want to make this work, we're _going_ to make it work. As long as we want to stay together, I'm sure we'll manage. We'll work through this and once everything has settled down, we'll get back into a routine.”

“But what if we stop loving each other? What if you want to leave me?”

“Then we'll take a break. And you can try to win me back over.“ Bobby grinned. “But seriously babe, people fall in and out of love all the time. It's the natural process of things. What really matters is our desire to make things work. And you're such a romantic, I'm sure I'll fall back in love with you in no time.”

Bradley didn't try to suppress the tears this time. He let out a small sob against Bobby's shoulder.

"You always have an answer, don't you," he chuckled. He swiped at his face until he was sure all traces of weakness were gone.

"Of course! You know I'm a verified genius. Always eloquent in your time of need. Wanna go back to the dorms and marathon bad romcoms?" Bobby tugged Bradley up.

"Yeah, sure."

They head back to Bradley's dorm, a comfortable silence settling between them. Bradley isn't even sure which movie they put on before they had sat on his bed, bodies pressed close together. It wasn't long before Bradley was once again immersed in his thoughts.

"Hey Bobby?" Brad whispered. Bobby tilted his head toward him, half listening. "Do you think you'd wanna get married someday?" he paused; then, even quieter, "Do you think you'd want to marry _me?_ "

Bobby paused the movie, turning his full attention to his boyfriend. He looked contemplative, which made Bradley a little nervous.

"If this is a proposal-"

"No! No, it's… just a question."

Bobby was silent for a few moments, during which Bradley's heartbeat skyrocketed.

He shouldn't have asked. Who is he kidding? Bobby is definitely going to say no. And if Bobby doesn't want to be with him long term, who would? This would only further cement the fact that he was unloveable-

"Yeah. I think I would marry you." Bobby shifted around to face him, cupping Bradley's face and giving him that soft look that he still wasn't used to seeing directed at himself. "Once we get our shit together, and if you were _really_ sure, I would marry you in a heartbeat. I love you too much not to."

"Are you sure?" Bradley struggled to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"Of course! Not to mention you're the handsomest man I've ever met. And all of that money! I'd be a fool to let you go." Bobby grinned goofily, swooning in his lap.

The warm tightness in his chest brought tears to his eyes. Bobby really is too good for him. Wiping at his eyes, he chuckled.

"Thanks, babe." Bradley pressed a kiss to Bobby's cheek. "You always know what to say."


End file.
